Fluid control systems typically include a manifold having a plurality of valve assemblies, such as three-way or four-way valve assemblies, mounted thereon for controlling the flow of a pressure fluid such as air from a common pressure source to a plurality of respective load devices. An important advantage of employing a manifold is that it greatly simplifies the complexity of the piping arrangement.
In an attempt to provide flexibility to the design of fluid control systems, manifolds have been developed in the form of separable sections, a plurality of such sections being interconnected in order to provide a manifold on which the desired number of valve assemblies can be mounted. Although manifolds of this type have generally been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not proved satisfactory in all respects.
More specifically, a number of extra parts are typically required to effect interconnection of the sections, for example long bolts which extend through all of the sections and have nuts at the ends thereof to securely clamp the sections together. Moreover, the manifold sections typically are made of metal and are manufactured by performing a number of machining operations on a metal blank, thereby rendering them relatively expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a manifold for a plurality of valve assemblies which includes a plurality of modules which are releasably interconnected, the connection or disconnection of the modules being effected rapidly and with a minimum number of parts and tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide a manifold, as aforesaid, the modules of which can be manufactured with a minimum number of machining operations and therefore are relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture, which modules are preferably of a plastics material and are formed substantially by a single injection molding operation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a manifold, as aforesaid, the modules of which have structure integral therewith for permitting adjacent modules to be easily resiliently snapped together, and which permits adjacent connected modules to be locked together by using the screws which attach the valves to the manifold.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manifold, as aforesaid, in which a dependable fluid seal is effected between communicating fluid passageways in adjacent modules.
A further object of the invention is to provide a manifold, as aforesaid, which is very durable and is substantially maintenance free.